Vivify
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is Vivify the RainWing's dragonsona, and it would be a bad idea to steal her. Coding by Cloud the Icewing, tysm! Appearance Vivify is a small dragon, with thin, long limbs and slightly big wings. Her scales are bright and round. She has only one scar, a tiny one across the top of her snout. Her stature is rather shy, and she holds herself in a way that makes her seem smaller. She usually is a combination of green and silver, and her eyes are blue. The main scales are a medium green, and the small circles are a few shades darker. Her underbelly is a bit lighter and of less saturation. Her spine is typically silver, and her wing membranes a blue green. Her frill doesn't have a set color, it shows her emotions, typically a bright, curiosity showing blue. She has a small sloth name Silk who is often on her shoulder. Personality She is a shy dragon, not very open to others. She sometimes talks to herself, and often does things by herself. She enjoys mast activities alone, and likes drawing and reading. Vivify is rather curious, and reads almost everything she can get her talons on. This makes her know almost everything, and she remembers much of it too. She has been called intelligent. Around friends, she is a bit more relaxed. She doesn't talk to0 much, and mumbles when she does. She often stumbles over words and is a fail at explaining, but her true friends don't mind. She likes making them gifts, and loves seeing other dragons happy. She can become a bit giggly, and sometimes jokes around. Viv is naturally not a leader, and is very bad at bossing other dragons around. She has interesting ideas, but rarely shares them, usually following others unless a very important problem occurs. Despite loving to learn, she hates school. She doesn't like the forced learning of every subject, and how the schedule has to be the same each day. She like the science, but hates social studies. School overall isn't very fun for her. Her mood can change quickly, from curious to confused to angry. She changes her mind a lot, and sometimes thinks of herself as a failure. She can get angry at times, either when her or her friends are insulted and hurt, or when someone asks to many questions. She can make her voice quite loud, and has a weird way of disproving everything another dragon says. One of the strangest things about her is her fear of bees. She stays away from them at all costs. She explains that despite the fact honeybees are indirectly feeding dragons, she hates them, and doesn't want to be stung. Backstory Vivify was born to two RainWings, who loved their egg right away. They named her Vivify, which meant to enliven; brighten; sharpen, which is how her parents felt about her. She grew up happy, and got a sloth when she was 2. The sloth accidentally scratched her on the snout, but she loved Silk anyway. School had started when she was one, and Viv instantly took a dislike towards homework. She wasn't the top in class, but was pretty good at math and science. Her parents were proud, but wanted better. Despite this, Vivify didn't improve very much, so her parents stopped bugging her. She sometimes gives away drawing to others, and that makes most happy. She enjoys seeing smiles on the faces of others, and gladly enjoys her life. Relationships Family Viv loves her family, and though sometimes mad at her mother and father, she would never want to leave them Silk Vivify loves her sloth and will protect Silk at all costs. She barely even cares about the tiny scar Silk gave her. Hosanna Viv likes this dragon, and is interested in the obsession with bubble tea. She would really like to know Hosanna better, but isn't quite sure how to approach her. Jacaranda Vivify is a bit afraid of this dragon, and doesn't really like Jacaranda's grumpiness, but might want to know her better. Trivia Vivify means 1. to give life to; animate; quicken. 2. to enliven; brighten; sharpen. She likes the song Partners in Crime, by Set It Off Viv likes all animals She uses the Oxford comma Gallery RainWingBase.png|RainWing Base, by Joy Ang RainWing Sigil.png|The RainWing Sigil, by Platypus the SeaWing Vivifyref.png|Reference of Vivify, by Heron the Mudwing :) VivifyPixel.png|Vivify Pixel by Stoat! Silk is also there, being an adorable pile of pixels!!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student)